Vivir Intentando
by La LoKiTa De La BoCa
Summary: DESPUES DE UN GRAN ATRASO, VINO, POR FIN, EL CAP. 3!!!!!!!!! MAS PAÑUELOS!!!!! Por favor, dejen un review!
1. Siempre con esperanza

Vivir intentando 

Bueno, como uds saben, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, o por lo menos los de este cap. Esta historia en una de las más tristes hasta ahora,  espero q les guste. Este cap, es corto para ver q les parece, como siempre. Prometo continuarla rápido. Espero reviews para decirme, aunq sea, q es una porquería. Besos, Hermione es una genia o Agus.

Capítulo 1: Siempre con esperanza 

    Hermione miraba hacia el frente con la mirada perdida. Ya podía aguantar más esa presión que tenía adentro suyo, y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas 

comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Volvió a pensar en todos los "si yo.." que se le habían ocurrido desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts. " Si yo hubiera sido más rápida, en este momento él no estaría así", "Si yo me hubiera tirado antes, él estaría hablando, y siendo como siempre", "si yo..." la lista era infinita. Pero echarse la culpa de todo no le haría mejor a nadie, sólo aumentaría ese peso que llevaba encima. 

    Una cosa se contradecía a otra, se sentía totalmente vacía, incapaz de hacer nada, pero con un peso terrible. El ver el cuerpo tendido en la cama, 

lleno de tubos que le administraban pociones, le causaba náuseas. Necesitaba salir de allí, empezaba a sentir una sensación de claustrofobia. 

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación, y se chocó con Draco, que estaba tratando de entrar. 

- Ho- hola- Draco tenía los ojos rojos, aunque trataba de que su voz sonaba segura. Sabía que si él se desmoronaba , Hermione no lo aguantaría.- Acabo de volver, Fudge nos citó, y tuve que ir a hablar con él. ¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue... –ya no lo pudo evitar y se le quebró la voz. 

Hermione, incapaz de hablar y con la cara bañada en lágrimas, asintió.

- Tranquilízate. Él es fuerte, y tú lo sabes. Lo va a lograr, va a sobrevivir. – dijo Draco. Rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos, y se quedaron así un rato. A 

Hermione realmente le reconfortaba la esperanza que Draco siempre le hacía ver. 

    Draco se apartó un poco, y le susurró al oído: -Vamos a estar bien, siempre que estemos juntos.- y luego de esto, la besó.

    Unas horas más tarde, Hermione fue hasta la sala común de Gryffindor a buscar a Ron, que no había ido a la enfermería esa tarde. Lo encontró 

sentado en un sillón, mirando con ojos fijos al fuego.

- Ron... ¿por qué no viniste esta tarde? –le preguntó tranquila, mucho más calmada.

- No puedo ni siquiera mirarlo a través de los ojos cerrados. Es mi culpa que él esté ahí, que esté en una maldita cama de enfermería, a punto de morir.

- No pudo continuar, y no desvió la vista de la chimenea.

- Ron, sabes que eso no es cierto. No vas a lograr nada así. –Hermione trató de seguir calmada, y no perder los nervios.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no me vas a convencer. Harry puso las manos en el fuego por mi. Y yo cómo se lo devuelvo, ¡dejándolo así!

- Bueno, Ron si lo que quieres es eso, te lo digo, eres culpable. ¿Te sientes mejor? No, porque no es verdad. Todos nos sentimos igual, ¿piensas que esto 

me gusta más que a vos?- Hermione no lo pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar.

- Tú no lo entiendes. Harry es muy importante para mí, es el único que me entiende, él.. –A Ron se le quebró la voz. Dispuesto a no dejarse caer frente a 

nadie, fue hasta su habitación. Nunca le gustó que lo vean llorar, flanquear sus fuerzas. Harry era el único que lo había visto en algún momento así, y 

como buen amigo siempre lo consoló. 

   Sin embargo, Hermione nunca comprendió por qué lo hacía. Ella no creía que llorar hacía menos hombre a nadie, así que lo siguió. No le importaba 

que estuviese prohibido subir a la habitación de los chicos, necesitaba hablar con él. Cuando entró, encontró a Ron tirado en su cama.

- Ron, no hay nada de malo en llorar. Ahora lo que más necesitamos es estar juntos.

Ron salió de entre las cortinas y miró a Hermione con los ojos llorosos. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro, dejándole marcas rojas en sus mejillas. 

- Harry siempre fue el fuerte. Tiene que pasar esta, va pasar esta. –dijo, con la voz tomada.  Todos estaban muy tristes, pero trataban de no perder la 

esperanza.


	2. Soledad

Pido disculpas por todo el tiempo q estuve sin continuar, es q estuve muy ocupada haciendo mi web (mía y de mis amigas), por favor, entren! [1]http://pagina.de/laschichis (no es de Harry :-L) LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODOS LOS Q ME DEJARON UN REVIEW! GRACIAS! Besitos a todos, Agus.  
  
Capitulo dos: Soledad  
  
Todo era un mundo de colores brillantes. Verde, amarillo, fucsia, azul, naranja, púrpura... así que eso se sentía cuando uno estaba en coma cuatro. Se sentía liviano y sabía que si movía los brazos podría volar... volar y sentir que el mundo se desplazaba a sus pies, sin tocarlo con sus penas, dolores o ninguna otra cosa.  
  
Volar..... despedirse de todo aquello que alguna vez lo había afectado.  
  
Pero, sin embargo, él no movía los brazos, ni volaba. Estaba parado frente a un mundo que no conocía, pero que le daba una sensación de clama y conformidad. Diviso un sendero a lo lejos Llegaré a él para mostrar que lo siento Que raras eran las ideas que a uno se le cruzaban por la mente cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. En cuanto llegó al sendero comenzó a recorrerlo tranquilamente, como si supiera lo que encontraría al final. A los lados había representadas como estatuas, diferentes escenas de su vida. Cuando nació, el momento que murieron sus partes, cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, su primer beso, y cuando tuvo la gran pelea con Voldermort. Al final del camino, vio una gran puerta de acero, en medio de la nada. Lleno de curiosidad, la abrió lentamente.  
  
Dumblendore llegó a la enfermería, como todas las mañanas, para ver el estado de Harry. En ella estaba Hermione, hablándole en silencio, moviendo los labios para decirle palabras que ella sola entendía.  
  
- Buenos días, Hermione -dijo Dumblendore, tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible. Sin embargo, no se podía ocultar que la chispa que siempre había en su mirada, y el tono agradable que siempre estaba infundido en su voz, no existían en aquellos momentos.  
  
- Hola, Profesor Dumblendore... lamento no poder decirle que son buenos estos días que estuvimos viviendo.  
  
- No hay que perder la esperanza... -dijo Dumblendore, diciéndolo más para sí mismo que para Hermione- ¿No sabes dónde durmió Sirius anoche? No pasó por mi despacho  
  
- Sí, se quedó dando vueltas por la sala común toda la noche, no podía dormirse. Ahora lo convencí para que baje a buscar algo en las cocinas, hace días que no come.  
  
En ese momento, se escuchó un llamado de atención en el corredor. Dumblendore salió a ver que pasaba y se cruzó con un alumno de tercer año que salía corriendo.  
  
- Ya me tienen harto esos chicos que vienen a espiar... ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? -preguntó Sirius, visiblemente enojado y cansado. Tenía la cara demacrada y unos profundas ojeras adornaban su rostro. Pasó al lado e Dumblendore, entrando en la habitación, y el director lo siguió. Hermione estaba ordenando un paquete de flores que había llegado , y no reparó cuando Sirius entró en la habitación.  
  
- Hola Hermione -dijo él  
  
- Ah, hola Sirius.  
  
Sirius se acercó hasta la cama en donde yacía Harry, y le tomó la mano al muchacho.  
  
De repente, la mano comenzó a temblar, haciendo que Sirius dé un salto hacia atrás.  
  
- ¿Qué? -exclamó Hermione asustada.  
  
-Mi- míralo -logró murmurar Sirius, con la clara totalmente blanca.  
  
Hermione observó a Harry y vio la escena más extraño que jamás vio. Harry estaba temblando, y dos hilos de sangre caían de sus ojos. Lentamente empezó a saltar en la cama, como convulcionando. Los ojos se le abrieron totalmente y dejaron al descubiertos dos ojos blancos, sin pupila. Éstos giraban, y lograban que la gente que lo estaba mirando pensara que trataban de ver a través de dos cortinas blancas cosas que había en la habitación, imposibles de ver para un humano. O sea, daban un aspecto de ojos sobrenaturales, incluso en el mundo mago.  
  
Ron salió del comedor, aunque el resto del alumnado recién estaba entrando. Sin ver todos los rostros que lo miraban con curiosidad, logró evadir la multitud y se internó en el hall. Allí, sintió que alguien lo paraba por detrás. Se dio vuelta y logró ver la cara angustiada de Ginny.  
  
- Hola, Ron... ¿vas a la enfermería?- le dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Sí, ¿necesitas algo?  
  
- No he podido pasar por ahí porque no me dejan evadir las clases, pero pasaré más tarde, creo que faltaré a Encantamientos. ¿Me harías el favor de avisarle a Flitwick? Su aula te queda de paso.  
  
- Está bien, Ginny -le dijo Ron, tomándole el hombro en un ademán paternal- Ahora ve a desayunar, no tienes muy buen aspecto.  
  
Ginny le agradeció y entró en el gran salón. Mucha hambre no tenía, pero realmente tenía mal aspecto. Desde el accidente de Harry había dejado e concentrarse en las clases y perdió el apetito. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía amigos en su curso, sólo compañeros que rara vez le hacían caso. Se sentía muy sola ahora que nunca veía a Harry, ni a Hermione o Ron. Le fastidiaba bastante que no la dejaran saltarse de clases, pero sabía que los profesores tenían razón... ellos no tenían porqué saber de esta soledad que la rodeaba últimamente.  
  
Cuando llegó a la mesa se sentó en su lugar de siempre, al lado del de Ron y los chicos, como los llamaba ella, sólo que aquellos tres ahora estaban vacíos. Se sirvió una tostada y la untó con jalea, pero nada más le dio un mordisco y la dejó abandonada en su plato. Se quedó mirando al vacío, como en todos los momentos libres que tenía, envuelta en un manto de tristeza y soledad que llevaba a todas partes, excepto a la enfermería, cuando iba a ver a Harry.  
  
Tan ausente estaba, que no sintió que la estaban llamando hasta que la zarandearon del hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una compañera de curso, la tímida Neeve. La chica que tenía al costado era más vale bajita y muy flaca. Los pequeños bucles morochos estaban continuamente sobre sus ojos color miel, y ella se los acomodaba constantemente. Era muy reservada, y de vez en cuando estaba con otra chica de Gryffindor, Mandy . Pero Mandy era la más "popular" de quinto año, y siempre usaba a la "tonta Nev" para que le haga sus tareas.  
  
- Hola, Ginny. Te llegó esta carta... me parece que no lo habías notado. -le dijo con una amistosa sonrisa.  
  
- Ah, gracias- le contestó, con una voz carente de toda esperanza, alegría...  
  
Tranquilamente agarró la carta que había caído en la taza limpia. Era de Charlie, para preguntarle como estaba y como iba todo. Charlie y ella siempre se habían llevado muy bien, desde que cuando ella era chiquita planearon toda un broma pesada para Percy.  
  
- ¿Es de tu madre? -escuchó que le decía Neeve, tratando de mantener una conversación.  
  
- No, de mi hermano... -dijo Ginny de mala gana.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, Ginny? No tienes muy buena cara, y me parece que hace días que no comes ni siquiera una galletita- Le dijo, con cara de preocupación, señalando la tostada de la pelirroja, casi sin empezar.  
  
- ¡Por qué todos me controlan si como o si no como, cuando ni siquiera les importo! ¡No, no estoy bien, y nunca he estado bien desde hace tres meses, cuando Harry partió a hacer aquella maldita misión, o lo que sea! ¡Estoy sola, y no tengo ningún hombro en el cual llorar, porque los únicos a los cuales les importo no están o tienen sus propias penas! ¡Prefiero no tener a nadie, que tener a los molestas que cada día vienen y me dicen lo mismo! -Estalló, sin poder contenerse. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y bajó la vista para ocultarlas.  
  
Neeve enmudeció, y luego de unos minutos logró balbucear -Lo siento, es que yo... yo te vi acá sola y se... se me ocurrió que tal vez quisieras compañía.. pero si te molesto me voy, no hay problema... - Se levantó y comenzó a caminar para el lugar de la mesa donde estaban todos los de quinto año.  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y antes de que Neeve llegara junto a la odiosa de Mandy, la alcanzó y le dijo - No, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. Perdóname, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que estoy pasando, es que últimamente estuve muy sensible... con todo lo que pasó con Harry, Ron y Hermione, ellos son mis únicos amigos, y... bueno, no tenés porqué escuchar todo esto. Perdoname. -en cuanto terminó de hablar, salió corriendo del comedor, y llegó a la sala común, con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Subió a su habitación rápidamente, y se hacho en la cama.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que sintió que tocaron la puerta y alguien entró precipitadamente.  
  
- Ginny... -reconoció la vos de su hermano, Fred- Ginny, tienes que venir rápido a la enfermería. Harry a empeorado.  
  
References  
  
1. http://pagina.de/laschichis 


	3. Sin Salida

**Hola! Después de muuuucho tiempo, volvi! También publiqué una historia nueva, no sé si la quieren leer… es de porq Petunia odia a los Potter. Este **

**capitulo**** es mas corto, y ya van a ver porq… me di cuenta q este cap y el anterior terminan en frases muy parecidas… pero igual no la quiero **

**cambiar. Bueno, lean mis historias y dejen muuuuuchos reviews!!! Besos, Agus.**

****

****

**Capitulo 3: Sin salida**

  Los pasillos se hacían interminables. Parecía que a cada paso que ella daba, se alargaban un poco más.

Corría sin pensar en lo que hacía, se chocaba chicos riendo, tiraba sus libros y rompía sus frascos de tinta. Pero nada le importaba, ella seguía 

corriendo, tratando de librarse de la realidad que la envolvía. Las lágrimas mojaban su túnica… y llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Ella se detuvo

 bruscamente, chocándose con un par de alumnos de séptimo año. No quería entrar allí, no quería ver lo que esa habitación escondía. 

  Su hermano la miraba con una profunda tristeza en su rostro. Dándose cuenta que la chica no iba a escuchar lo que él dijera, entró y dejó la puerta 

abierta. 

   Ginny se quedó observando el lugar por donde Fred había pasado dos segundos antes, y con una repentina seguridad en su rostro, traspasó aquella 

puerta blanca. 

   Adentro, en la enfermería, estaba el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumblendore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y una chica alta, flaca y pálida, con largos pelos 

color castaño y mechas rubias. Tenía unos brillantes ojos celestes y una hendidura en el mentón. Ginny la reconoció en seguida, era Vivi, la novia de 

Harry. Ella no era de Hogwarts, así que seguramente le habían mandado una lechuza a Hosmeade para llamarla. En estado normal, Ginny hubiera 

tenido un ataque de celos y estaría mirando con furia a la chica, pero ahora en el estado en que Vivi estaba –con una cara mucho peor que la 

suya, y más flaca que de costumbre- no pudo sentir otra cosa que compasión. 

Por último, miró a Harry. Estaba tan blanco como las sábanas y sus ojos no tenían pupilas. Lágrimas de sangre rodaban por su rostro, y unas extrañas 

marcas negras como tatuajes habían aparecido en sus mejillas. Parecía algún lenguaje extraño, pero Ginny se dio cuenta que runas no eran. Luego 

de unos minutos  de observar al chico de pelo color azabache sobre la cama, este comenzó a convulsionar de vuelta. Se agitaba continuamente, 

parecía torturado por mil látigos que le pegaban por todo el cuerpo.

Vivi cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Parecía como si ella también estuviera convulsionando, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Harry.

                                                *                              *                            *                             *

Después de dejar el mensaje a Flitwick, Ron se dirigió a donde iba todos los días a toda hora: la enfermería. Sin embargo, era muy duro para él ir 

allí… no soportaba ver a su amigo así, y más porque sabía que Harry se encontraba en esa cama por su culpa. Aunque todos lo negaran, era la 

verdad, si Harry no hubiera ido a salvarlo, no estaría postrado con como cuatro. Ese pensamiento lo atormentaba cada día y cada noche. Nunca 

dormía, y el poco tiempo que lo hacía era para encontrase con horribles pesadillas.  La culpa lo atormentaba continuamente, y Ron no la soportaba. 

Pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era ir a ver a su amigo, rogándole a Dios que no lo dejara ir. 

Cuando llegó a la enfermería se encontró a los de siempre: Hermione, Dumblendore y Sirius.

-Hola Ron –dijo Hermione, con una voz apagada. 

-Hola –murmuró el pelirrojo. Sus ojos se posaron en los ojos sin pupilas, los tatuajes y las gotas rojas de Harry.- ¿Qué… qué le pasó? 

- Estábamos parados, hablando y de repente comenzó a convulsionar.  

- Sí… nunca había visto algo parecido –dijo Sirius.

Dumblendore callaba, y de repente dio un respingo, que sobresaltó a todos, y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Supongo que se le habrá ocurrido algo, o notó algo que pasaba en el castillo. Sabes que el siente lo que pasa –dijo Ron.

  Sintieron ruidos de la puerta y vieron que entraba McGonagall. 

- Dumblendore me informó de la situación –hablaba como siempre, aunque mientras que lo hacía le temblaba un labio- le avisé a sus hermanos –dijo 

señalando a Ron- y le mandé una lechuza a una chica de Hosmeade, como me pidió el Director.

- ¿Avisaron a Vivi? –preguntó Hermione- Creí que no la querían en el colegio después de lo que pasó…

- Tiene razón, Granger, pero no podemos negar que era muy cercana a Pot… a Harry y supongo que él la querría presente. 

   Un fuerte "pluff" se escuchó por la chimenea. Una alta y flaca chica de unos dieciséis años había aparecido a través de las llamas. Tenía el cabello 

largo por la cintura color castaño con mechas rubias y grandes ojos azules que es este momento estabas rodeados por una aureola roja. Ron sabía 

que le chica estaba sufriendo mucho por su novio, y más porque no dejaban que ella entre al colegio a verlo. No la dejaban entrar a Hogwarts 

después de aquella vez en donde se metió a escondidas a la Sala Común para verse con Harry y sin querer incendió un par de camas. Había visto 

a Harry a través de la chimenea, pero nada más que eso. 

- Hola Viv… -dijo Hermione, pero Vivi pasó a su lado sin mirarla, con los ojos fijos en su novio. Estaba completamente pálida, y parecía a punto de 

desmayarse. Lágrimas caían sobre sus gordos labios, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Se paró al lado de Harry, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. 

- Hola –susurró con su suave voz. Sonaba rara, ya que ella era una chica que estaba continuamente con una sonrisa, siempre bromeando y riendo.

- Sus labios están calientes –dijo, antes de caer desmayada.

   Cuando despertó, se encontró sobre una de las camas. Se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo a todos, que pensaban que seguía inconsciente. Vio 

que se había unido Dumblendore al grupo y lo saludó cordialmente. Todavía no le había perdonado la prohibición de no poder ver a su novio en la 

enfermería. Al rato llegó Fred, y atrás de él Ginny. Allí fue cuando Harry comenzó a convulsionar una vez más.

  Ron sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie, no podía ver sufrir a Harry de esa manera, mientras que él no había recibido más que un rasguño. 

  Vivi luchó por no desmayarse una vez más. Esto era más de lo que podía ver, él hombre que amaba estaba sobre esa cama, al borde de la muerte. 

Su peso venció las piernas y cayó de rodillas, llorando. Puso sus labios sobre la mano de Harry y en el momento que eso sucedió, él dejó de convulsionar.

   Dumblendore pasó a través del grupo de asustados y tristes personas que rodeaban la camilla y se acercó a Harry. Puso dos dedos sobre su garganta 

y bajó la cabeza.

- Lamento anunciar que lo hemos perdido. Harry ha muerto. 


End file.
